Promesa y Salvación
by Once L
Summary: Satoshi le había hecho una promesa, y esa misma promesa podría regresarlo a la normalidad. Sólo esperaba... que Niwa fuera la persona indicada para salvarle de esa maldición.


**Título:** Promesa y Salvación.

**Fandom: **DNAngel.

**Personajes: **Satoshi & Daisuke. Familia Niwa.

**Género: **General.

**Rating:** T.

**Advertencias: **¿Crack? Y leve insinuación de Shonen Ai.

**Para: **La Comunidad de Crack and Roll. **Reto:** Deseo.

**Resumen:** Satoshi le había hecho una promesa, y esa misma promesa podría regresarlo a la normalidad. Sólo esperaba que Niwa fuera la persona indicada para salvarle de esa maldición.

**Disclaimer:** DNAngel no me pertenece. Pertenece a Yukiru Sugisaki.

_**30/12/09.**_

"¡Maldición!".

Fue la palabra que cruzó por su mente al verse y sentirse tan impotente una vez más en los últimos días.

¿Por qué, qué iba a hacer ahora? Ya estaba en su destino, al menos en la ciudad, pero las dudas comenzaban a invadir su mente.

¿Y sino funcionaba? ¿Y si a pesar de llegar a casa de Niwa, el hechizo no se rompía? ¿Y síi debió mejor de haber ido con Harada? ¿Y si se quedaba con esa apariencia para siempre?

No, negó de inmediato, recordando las palabras que decía aquella etiqueta:

_"Solo regresarás a la normalidad si encuentras a alguien que te extrañe con sinceridad." _

Pero detrás de ésta, tenía una oración más:

_"Tienes hasta Navidad para encontrarle, sino... te quedarás con esa apariencia de por vida"._

La presión e impotencia volvió a apoderarse de Hiwatari, o al menos, de lo que era en esos momentos: un pequeño conejo blanco con orejas caídas. Sí, igualito a la mascota de Dark. ¿No eran esas ironías de la vida?

Por lo menos se sentía un poco más tranquilo al saber que tanto el ladrón como su otra mitad, ya no se encontraban en este mundo y mucho menos, habitando sus cuerpos. Así que Dark no podría reírse de él y Krad, no le humillaría por eso.

Aunque eso, no aminoraba su preocupación. Suficiente tenía con haberse transformado en la copia casi idéntica del sirviente del ladrón fantasma (al menos había conservado el color de sus ojos) y todavía tenía que encontrar a Daisuke para haber sí el maleficio que le había caído encima se disipaba.

Esperaba que sí. Porque los últimos cinco días habían sido toda una peripecia ambulante, más que nada porque Inglaterra era una ciudad enorme, y suficiente trabajo le había costado meterse entre unas maletas para poder tomar el avión una vez que perdió el suyo. Pero de eso, dos días atrás, o algo así. No estaba muy seguro.

Así que en su forma compacta y como peluche, Satoshi había sufrido todo el martirio que tienen que sufrir las maletas, preguntándose aún cómo había sobrevivido a todo ese proceso. Quizá de milagro, pues estaba tan cansado, magullado y con un hambre que si no fuera porque su forma física verdadera pendía de un hilo, se hubiera detenido a probar esas fresas que se veían tan apetitosas en el puesto de allá.

El pobre, no había comido nada decente desde que todo ese incidente pasó, y sólo había sobrevivido gracias a unos dulces que le hicieron compañía dentro de esa maleta durante el viaje. Lo cual lo llevaba una vez más a pensar en el incidente y en las ganas tremendas que le daban de volver en el tiempo y seguir con su camino como no había hecho.

¿Por qué, quién se imaginaría que uno que va por la calle caminando tranquilamente de pronto casi se caiga al tropezarse con una caja que estaba tan arregladita, que es tan obvio que es un regalo como él que es un Hikari? Y claro, como toda persona normal y hasta curiosa, lo había levantado. Continuado con su camino para terminar de cruzar la calle y una vez en la banqueta, había decidido abrirla; siendo ese su mayor error en toda su vida.

Porque no. No se había encontrado un lindo y colorido sueter. No. Mucho menos, un reproductor de música o un libro. ¡No! Lo que él se había encontrado había sido un _"¡Puff!"_ sí, como esos que salían en las caricaturas, y claro, hasta esa nube de humo que le había hecho toser, sintiendo cómo el mundo se volvía más grande, o mejor dicho, él más pequeño; resultando ser que aquel extraño regalo lo había transformado en una cosita diminuta, blanca y peluda.

¡Y no, no estaba soñando! Como pudo se pellizco un par de veces pero seguía siendo "eso" y no un humano. Casi se puso a llorar de no ser porque había aparecido una nota, la cual decía qué tenía que hacer para poder regresar a la normalidad, pero... ¿Dónde iba a encontrar a alguien que lo extrañara, de verdad, estando en Inglaterra dónde no conocía a nadie más allá de un saludo?

Era obvio que su única opción era regresar a Japón e intentar buscar a la menor de las Harada o en su caso a Niwa, con el cual se llevaba mejor una vez que sus otros "yo" habían vuelto a ser sellados.

"Será mejor ir con Niwa" pensó, trepándose a un barandal y ubicándose en su posición actual.

Aún estaba muy lejos de su casa como de la propia, si es que quería cambiar de parecer o algo.

En eso estaba, cuando escuchó un gruñido muy cerca de él; bajó la vista, encontrándose con un perro enorme que no lo veía con buenos ojos.

"¿Pero qué?" se planteó, recibiendo como respuesta más gruñidos y hasta que le mostrara los dientes para nada alegre.

Así que el comandante dio un diminuto paso para continuar con su camino, obteniendo un ladrido que hizo que el corazón se le acelerara a una revolución por mil. Lo siguiente que supo es que se había echado a correr, siendo perseguido muy de cerca por ese perro.

"¿Por qué... me persigue?". –se planteó, corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Eso no debía pasar. No tenía tiempo para esas trivialidades. Corría contra reloj y aún estaba tan lejos de casa de los Niwa.

¡Ah!

No podía más. Estaba tan cansado, sediento y agitado que necesitaba un respiro, descansar sólo cinco minutos. Así que se echó sobre una barda, ahí en plena plaza, recuperándose de aquella persecución injustificada. Por algunos instantes se planteó si alguna vez Dark se sintió así y el simple pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

Aunque lo siguiente que notó fue como su vista comenzaba a ponerse borrosa, su cuerpo tan pesado y sus ojos, sus ojos se cerraban contra su voluntad. Después, todo se volvió negro y ya no supo más. Sintió que se caía y fue todo.

* * *

Más tarde en la casa Niwa, alguien llamó a la puerta de Daisuke, permitiendo éste que entraran a su habitación. Cómo no tenía mucho que hacer y tampoco ánimo para nada en plena _Noche Buena_, se encontraba revisando algunos apuntes de clases que eran más aburridos que como él se encontraba en esos momentos.

- ¡Daisuke! –dijo con algo de preocupación Kosuke, girándose el aludido para verle.

- ¿Padre, qué pasa? –preguntó, reparando en aquello que su progenitor llevaba en las manos.

- Mira lo que me he encontrado en la plaza.

- ¡Oh! ¡Imposible! –exclamó éste con sorpresa, agregando después.- Pero si es igualito a Wiz. ¿Será realmente un conejo de orejas caídas? –se planteó.

Ambos miraron al aludido, escuchando un _"¿Kyuu?"_ de su parte al estar tan confundido como ellos, tratando después de oler al blanco animalito que obviamente, estaba lastimado.

- No lo sé, puede ser... –el hombre caminó hasta el escritorio de su hijo, tomando en el proceso una manta.- Será mejor que observemos cómo sigue, mañana llevémoslo a la veterinaria.

- Sí. –asintió el pelirrojo de acuerdo con eso.- Yo y Wiz lo cuidaremos, estaremos al pendiente de él, Padre.

- Gracias, Daisuke. –le revolvió el cabello mientras le sonreía, girándose un poco.- Iré por el botiquín para curarlo, espérenme aquí.

Tanto el de ojos carmines como el sirviente de Dark asintieron, acercándose un poco para verle mejor.

- ¿Quién eres tú, pequeñito? –le murmuró tenuemente el joven Niwa, acariciándole con sumo cuidado una de sus orejas.- ¿Acaso te perdiste? Tu dueño ha te estar muy preocupado por...

Más no terminó sus palabras, pues el animalito se estremeció un poco. Y por breve segundos abrió sus ojos, dejándole ver que sus ojos eran como el azul del mar, y a los segundos siguientes, volvió a caer dormido. Al parecer estaba muy cansado.

- Tranquilo... –le dijo con voz armoniosa.- Yo te cuidaré hasta que puedas regresar con tu dueño. Te lo prometo.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que pudo escuchar a lo lejos Satoshi, cayendo en la inconsciencia después de repetirse para sí mismo "Niwa" cuando vio que estaba con él aludido, o... ¿sólo había sido una ilusión?

No estaba seguro, pero tampoco pudo reparar en ello; tanto su cuerpo como su mente (que ésta sí seguía siendo la misma) y le permitía seguir pensando como humano, le obligaron a dormir debido al cansancio y el dolor de las heridas que tenía.

Sin saber siquiera que Daisuke le estaba cuidando a altas horas de la noche, y que esos ojos azules, le habían recordado con mayor frecuencia a la persona de la cual no había sabido nada en los últimos días y que supuestamente debería de haber llegado ese día, pero nada.

Estaba solo en Noche Buena cuidando al menos de un lindo conejito.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en pleno 25 de Diciembre, Satoshi se removió un poco incómodo entre sueños sintiendo algo cerca de él, y al abrir sus ojos, aquella imagen lo desconcertó.

- ¡Pero qué..! –dijo por lo bajo, incorporándose de golpe al ver a Niwa tan cerca de él. Lo estaba abrazando más bien.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa, Wiz? –murmuro entre sueños el aludido, obligándose a despertarse. En cuanto abrió sus ojos, dio un sobresaltado.

- ¡Wuah! ¡H-H-Hi...! –pero no podía pronunciar el resto de las palabras debido a lo sorprendido que estaba.- ¡Hiwatari-kun! ¿Q-Qué, qué haces aquí?

Su mente no le permitía pensar en otra cosa, sólo pensaba en que estaba en su cama.

- Niwa, yo... –había iniciado el de cabello azul comenzando a salir de su propio asombro, de su felicidad. Porque eso era lo que sentía al ver de nuevo sus manos, su cuerpo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y el conejito? ¿Dónde está el conejito? –al acordarse de la pequeña bolita blanca comenzó a buscarlo, ignorando el "¿Conejito?" de parte del otro, levantando su almohada y después, las cobijas que los cubrían pero entonces...

La cara de Daisuke cambió en un segundo del mismo tono que su cabello, sonrojándose de sobremanera al darse cuenta de que el otro estaba completamente desnudo y él apenas se había dado cuenta, ¡y de qué manera!

- ¿Dai-chan?

- ¡Daisuke! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Se escuchó al segundo siguiente, entrando tanto sus padres que había cuestionado, como su abuelo y hasta Towa a la habitación del mencionado.

La escena los sorprendió tanto o más que a los otros dos en un principio, dejándolos inmóviles y sin más palabras que un...

- ¿Pero qué...?

Articulado con un hilo de voz de sabrá Dios dónde.

- Buenos... días. –dijo después de largos e incómodos segundos Satoshi, haciendo reaccionar a la recién llegada familia Niwa en pijama.

- A-Ah, buenos días, Satoshi-kun. –le devolvió el saludo un nervoso y confundido Kosuke, sin terminar de entender la situación.- No sabíamos que tú y Daisuke...

- ¡Dai-chan! –le reprendió entonces Emiko, aún con el sonrojo que tenía pero desapareciendo gradualmente ante el enojo que era más evidente sacando con este grito del estado de trance y shock en el que había entrado su hijo.- ¡¿Puedes decirnos... q-qué pasa aquí?!

- ¿Q-Qué? Yo... –hacía movimientos tan rápidos con las manos que no sabía ni por dónde empezar.- ¡Puedo explicarlo! –se defendió, agregando un:- ¡No es lo que parece! –al borde de un colapso.

- En realidad... –volvió a hablar el joven Hikari, atrayendo la atención de todos.- Yo puedo explicárselos mejor.

Y así como se había ofrecido a decírselos lo hizo, relatándoles la historia aunque emitiendo algunas partes que había considerado innecesarias; hizo algunas pausas durante su relato al surgir algunas dudas o afirmar ciertos puntos.

- Y así fue cómo amanecí aquí. –terminó de contarles, entrecerrando sus ojos ante las miradas atentas de los otros.- No era mi intensión causarles ninguna molestia ni a ustedes ni a Niwa. Lo siento.

Todos parecieron entender.

- ¡Sí es así... no te preocupes Hiwatari-kun! ¡Lo entendemos! –fue Emiko la que habló, mostrando de nuevo su sonrisa de felicidad.

Su único hijo no había cometido aún ninguna locura. Aunque comenzaba a plantearse que los dos se veía bien juntos.

- Tiene razón. –concordó su esposo, sonriendo también.- A de haber sido muy duro para ti estar en un cuerpo como ese.

- Un poco difícil, sí. –confesó el menor.

- En ese caso... –habló por primera vez el abuelo, mostrándose tan entusiasmado como su hija.- ¿Por qué no te quedas y festejas con nosotros en casa? Daisuke estuvo muy triste al no saber nada de ti, pensó que te habías olvidado de su invitación y de él. –apuntó con una gran sonrisa, poniendo a su nieto en evidencia.

- ¡¿Eh?! –y hasta casi hizo que se cayera de la cama, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.- ¡No es cierto! –le dijo a Hiwatari, volviendo a mirar a su abuelo.- ¡Abuelo!

Quiso reprenderle, haciendo que los demás miembros de la familia Niwa rieran por ello y una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en los labios del Hikari.

- Dai-chan, préstale algo de ropa para que Hiwatari-kun se vista, ¿sí? Los esperamos abajo.

Fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo su madre antes de que todos salieran de la habitación, volviendo a dejarlos solos por lo que el pelirrojo volvió a sonrojarse: se sentía tan nervioso.

- E-En ese caso... –hizo a un lado las cobijas, tratando de no verlo a los ojos.- Veré que te puedo prestar.

Obviamente el de ojos azules se dio cuenta de su incomodidad planteándose irse lo antes posible. Niwa no se sentía cómodo ante su presencia y eso no le gustaba.

- Niwa, lo siento... –se excusó de nuevo, haciendo que por fin le viera.- No quise causarte...

Pero fue interrumpido.

- No, no es tú culpa. –sonrió.- Entiendo, sólo que... la situación me tomó un poco por sorpresa. Además... –volvió a subir por la escalera, entregándole un cambio de ropa.- Fui yo el que te invitó a pasar estas fiestas conmigo, ¿cierto?

- Tienes razón. –el otro sonrió, aceptando la ropa.

Aquella llamada que Niwa le había hecho para comentarle qué dónde y con quién pasaría la Navidad había sido más que nada para recordarle que la invitación para que la pasaran con su familia seguía en pie. Después de todo, lo habían acordado desde antes de que éste se fuera a Londres para ayudar a resolver el caso en el que había sido solicitado llegando al arreglo que tanto Hiwatari-kun, como Harada-san, Riku-san y él, festejarían Navidad en casa de éste último. Sólo que dos días antes a la fecha los padres de las gemelas habían venido y se las habían llevado para festejar en Europa, quedando sólo ellos dos; o algo así, pues no había sabido nada de su amigo desde aquella llamada hace seis días antes.

Pero ahora ahí lo tenía, delante de él, cambiándose como si nada. Al darse cuenta que mientras él estaba ensimismado en sus recuerdos el otro había comenzado a vestirse, sintiendo Daisuke calor de nuevo y hasta mareándose en el proceso. Lo siguiente que supo fue que se cayó de la escalera, asomándose tanto el descendiente de la familia Hikari como Wiz que se había quedado en la habitación.

- ¿Niwa? –le preguntó, terminando de ponerse la playera.- ¿Estás... bien?

- Sí... creo que sí. ¡Auch! –dejó escapar un quejido al saltarle encima el hada de Dark, incorporándose un poco.- Eso dolió, wiz.

Y el conejillo sólo sonrió.

- Pues creo que ya estoy. –dijo Satoshi, bajando por la escalera.

La ropa del otro le quedaba un poco chica, pero olía a él.

- Entonces... vayamos a desayunar. –agregó Daisuke, poniéndose de pie y abriéndole la puerta a un feliz Wiz, que fue el primero en salir corriendo.

- Niwa, espera... –le retuvo el otro, cerrando la puerta al recargarse en ella y hacer una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal, Hiwatari-kun? ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó preocupado.

- ¿Qué? No, no es eso. Es sólo un mareo, se me pasará, pero... -hizo una pausa, al tratar de mantenerse sin ningún apoyo.– Quería agradecerte por... preocuparte por mí.

- ¿C-Cómo? –el pelirrojo volvió a sonrojarse, sintiéndose expuesto y nervioso.- ¡L-Lo que dijo el abuelo, no es cierto, eso fue...!

Pero el otro trató de interrumpirle.

- Niwa...

- ¡Ah! ¡El abuelo sólo dice cosas que no son! –decía, sin escuchar nada más que su propia voz.

- Niwa...

Y el aludido continuaba sin escucharle.

- ¡Daisuke! –dijo entonces, atrayendo inmediatamente la atención del aludido; hasta se había callado al instante.- Escucha, le omití algo a tu familia pero quiero decírtelo a ti. La única forma en la que podría regresar a la normalidad era si encontraba a alguien que me extrañara de verdad. Y dado que he despertado siendo yo mismo, supongo que encontré a esa persona ¿cierto?

Su mirada se clavó en la otra, que le rehuyó por algunos segundos.

- No sé... puedes ser. ¿Podemos bajar ya a desayunar? –preguntó, queriendo salir de toda esa presión. Ni él mismo entendía que le pasaba. O por qué se sentía tan ansioso.

- Está bien, pero... gracias de todas formas y por invitarme a pasar la Navidad contigo. –una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios, sintiéndose en verdad feliz.

Sensación, que hace muchos años atrás no sentía.

- D-De nada y... F-Feliz Navidad. –se acercó a él, dándole un fuerte abrazo sin pensar mucho en ello. Sencillamente quería hacerlo y eso hizo.

El otro se sorprendió por su acción, relajándose al instante.

- Niwa... –le dijo aún en la posición en la que se encontraba, siendo sus palabras un susurro.- Si quieres puedes llamarme por mi nombre. ¿Somos amigos, cierto?

El otro sonrió, preguntándose en verdad qué es lo que pasaba entre ellos dos.

**Fin.**


End file.
